


Rapunzel Syndrome

by spiralicious



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzaki wants Himekawa to let his hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 73 "Lust" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kanzaki was not hiding in the bushes. He was merely at the best vantage point to see Himekawa’s inevitable freak out. This was going to be the best payback ever. He couldn’t remember for what, but he knew it was warranted. He didn’t have to wait long before Himekawa made his appearance, pompadour-less and talking with a random lackey.

“It was just the weirdest thing, my entire stock was gone. I checked both closets and it is going to take two weeks to get a replacement shipment in.”

Himekawa sounded far too conversational and less devastated than Kanzaki would have liked. He’d worked too hard stealing the bastard’s hair gunk to get this piddly reaction. Three closest worth, three! Who the hell keeps that much hair gunk on hand? He almost threw his poor back out trying to sneak it out. And did the bastard appreciate how many trips he had to sneak past security, up to the top floors, into Himekawa’s apartment, and back out again to get it all? The least he could do was be devastated.

Or at least be in fucking awe. Kanzaki had managed to snag it all in the span of Himekawa’s shower. Not that he’d spied on him in the shower, because that would be weird. He had snuck into the bathroom, but that was purely to make sure there was no more hair crap to be found and had absolutely nothing to do with getting to see water cascading on to Himekawa’s toned back sending rivulets of water streaming from his long blonde hair down the small of his back to frame his round, firm…

Kanzaki shook his head. He was supposed to be pissed off at Himekawa’s lack of devastation. He sprung from the bushes, ready to kick the currently sparkly bastard in the head, but the scene was suddenly swarmed with gaggles of girls wanting to see the gorgeous new guy with long flowing hair.

This of course pissed Kanzaki off further. His screaming and ranting sent the girls fleeing into the distance. Kanzaki and Himekawa quickly got into another one of their frequent heated arguments that had them glaring each other down with their foreheads pressed together.

“You think you’re some big stud now, eh, pencil dick?”

“You got some kinda problem with my hair?”

From a safe distance, Natsume observed his boss and the rival gang leader and wished they would just fuck already as things were just getting ridiculous. Or at least stop coming up with schemes that forced Himekawa from wearing his hair down if he was going to get that jealous about the whole school lusting after him.


End file.
